The Eight Teddy Bears
by seclinalunica
Summary: Based on the game SLENDER: ELEMENTARY. A seventeen year old girl, who escapes the wrath of Slenderman just a few minutes after finding the eight pages, finds herself in an elementary school. She is turned into a seven year old girl! Is this all in her head? She attempts to find the eight teddy bears that roam in the school halls; all while avoiding Slenderman. T rating!


**AN:**

**I guess that this story is a sequel to the Find the Eight Pages story. Just a little bit of the monologue at the beginning of the story sort of refers to the other fan fiction I made, FIND THE EIGHT PAGES THEY SAID pertaining to the sixteen/seventeen year old girl, wandering the forest to find the eight pages. **

**I want to know what you guys think. If you all like this chapter, I will continue, while writing the SLENDER THE ARRIVAL: Who is CR fanfiction. **

**So I hope you all enjoy!**

**('.') **

**I don't own Slenderman, or any of the games! Just the adventure. **

* * *

The Eight Teddy Bears

Chapter one:

There was a song playing.

As darkness surrounded my body, I heard a distant song.

There were several voices calling; singing.

They were the voices of children.

In an unnerving tone, the voices sung:

_"Ring around the rosy,_

_ Pockets full of posy, _

_Ashes, ashes, _

_We all fall down!"_

The children's voices then dissipated.

And I woke up.

I found myself lying on a cold floor. I glanced around the room. I was inside of an enormous bricked building. I could tell from the ground up; it was at least two stories. I sat up, and examined the building a little longer. The walls, or should I say the entire interior was a rusted lime colour. There was also a blue haze soaring through the glass windows; lighting the building, and giving the sense that there was fog. Slowly rising to my feet, I hobbled along a corridor. Through my journey, I saw several rooms. The small rooms contained desks, along with a lone chalkboard. This atmosphere replicated a school.

Wait.

I'm in a school?

What am I doing in a school? The last thing I recall, is wandering through an eerie forest, searching for gasoline, and the next thing I know I'm in a school. A High school, elementary school, I don't know. But something felt weird. I glanced down at the ground and observed my feet. They were smaller than what they were supposed to be. I'm a size nine. Now, I look like a size four. I then stared at my hands, they were also petite. Something was wrong.

Since this was a school, there had to be a bathroom, several. I ran to the nearest washroom, and glanced into the dirty mirror. I was not my normal seventeen year old self anymore. I was now a little girl around the age of seven. I figured that I was inside the heart of an elementary school. In stealth, I walked back into the hallway; I scanned my surroundings once again.

This was an elementary school. And presently, the season is autumn. School should have started by now. I'm in this elementary school, but there is no one here. I felt so…alone. The school was vacant, and there was no other soul but mine. Then I felt a strange presence. It felt like there was someone else roaming the halls of the school. I heard the sound of small footsteps running around the halls. Frightened, I jogged the opposite way. Finally, I reached the entrance of the school. I tried to exit, but the steel door wouldn't open. I looked up and saw a sign above my head.

DANGER

FIND THE EIGHT TEDDY BEARS

AND YOU SHALL BE FREE

DANGER

As if the sign wasn't frightening enough, the little footsteps that wandered the halls, made my body sweat in fear. Find the eight teddy bears, this was deja vu. Find the eight pages. Was this another game? Was it another game from the monster; from Slenderman?

I feel like this is occurring most likely in my head.

I shook my head, and pinched myself, hoping to wake up from this dream, but it was no use. This was real. Was he really after me? I thought I was free from the mythological creature, after finding the eight pages. I guess not. I might be his prey for the rest of my life. Find the eight teddy bears. This sign better not be lying to me.

I glanced to my right and observed a long, dark and eerie corridor. I held my breath as I entered, my vulnerable seven year old self, finding the courage to find the eight teddy bears, and hoping that after this game is over, I will be free from the chains of Slender.

Again, this is a game of survival. I just hope I win this game again; praying that I won't be caught.

* * *

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I would like some reviews. Reason being is because I want to know whether I should continue this map or not. It might not go as planned, but I'm hoping that all you fans will enjoy it. **

**SLENDER THE ARRIVAL: WHO IS CR FF is continuing, so stay tuned for new chapters. **


End file.
